


caught in the act

by basilleia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, M/M, Mutual Pining, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilleia/pseuds/basilleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> to: kuroo 9:58 AM<br/>dude there's this really pretty guy sitting next to me im sweating </b>
</p><p> <b>from: kuroo 9:58 AM<br/>PICS OR IT NEVER HAPPENED</b> </p><p> <b>to: kuroo 9:59 AM<br/>hold on a sec </b></p><p> <b>10:00 AM<br/>ok I think he's asleep</b> </p><p> <b>10:02 AM<br/>*image attached*</b> </p><p>
  <b>from: kuroo 10:03 AM<br/>bro wtf its just a blur of ur face looking distressed r u ok </b>
</p><p>
  <b>to: kuroo 10:04 AM<br/>ABORT MISSION HE WASNT ASLEEP???!???? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:05 AM<br/>HE'S GLARING?!,,!!! AT ME!!!.., FFCUDKKK </b>
</p><p> <b>from: kuroo 10:05 AM<br/>REST IN PEACE LMAOAOAOO </b></p><p>/or/</p><p>the one where bokuto tries to take a selfie with the (beautiful) sleeping stranger next to him and he gets caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pics or it never happened

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO please bear with me this is like the first fic i've ever written and my writing style is shit so like;
> 
> please tell me what you all think in the comments! enjoy lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HELLO! I don't know if those of you who bookmarked/subscribed my story saw my author's note yesterday, but basically, I'd like to apologize for not updating. I've been busy with school. 
> 
> Yesterday, I was editing, when I accidentally deleted my first chapter, so I decided to delete the second one while I was at it. So yes, there has been some edits, which I hope you guys understand. 
> 
> I honestly was not expecting this to get so many hits, so I'd like to thank you all, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> Basil.

Bokuto fiddled absentmindedly with the strap on his gym bag.

It was early in the morning, and he was on the train on the way to do his usual gym routine.

He looked around, observing the people around him. 

The many people holding suits, all holding some kind of electronic device. The tourists at the end of the carriage, undoubtedly lost- talking loudly to one another.

For a brief moment, the seat next to him was abandoned, and was replaced not too soon after.

Never in all of Bokuto's 21 years of living, had he seen someone so beautiful. 

He had to remind himself, to breathe, as the stranger made eye-contact with him, and Bokuto quickly turned to look at something else- outside the window, as he felt the heat creep up his neck. 

Nervously, he pulled out his phone and pulled up the messaging app to text his best friend.

**to: kuroo 9:58 AM  
dude there's this really pretty guy sitting next to me im sweating**

**from: kuroo 9:58 AM  
PICS OR IT NEVER HAPPENED**

**to: kuroo 9:59 AM  
hold on a sec **

Once more, he glanced at the black-haired beauty through the corner of his eye, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw that his eyes were closed, as his head was tilted backwards.

_Oh Lord._

**10:00 AM  
ok I think he's asleep **

Exiting out of the messaging app and entering the camera once, Bokuto help up the phone to show himself in the frame, as well as pretty-boy, as he posed with a peace sign and a wide smile.

Then, just as the shutter went off, the strangers eyes opened, revealing two green irises.

Bokuto quickly pulled his arm back, nearly dropping it in the process.

He had managed a blurred picture of himself in his mid-life crisis, and sent that to Kuroo instead.

**10:02 AM  
*image attached***

**from: kuroo 10:03 AM  
bro wtf its just a blur of ur face looking distressed r u ok**

**to: kuroo 10:04 AM  
ABORT MISSION HE WASNT ASLEEP???!???? **

Carefully, he turned to his side, not expecting to be stared at. Rather _intensely._ May Bokuto add. 

**to: kuroo 10:05 AM  
HE'S GLARING?!,,!!! AT ME!!!.., FFCUDKKK**

**from: kuroo 10:05 AM  
REST IN PEACE LMAOAOAOO**

**to: kuroo 10:06 AM  
WHAT DO I DO????**

**from: kuroo 10:06 AM  
IDK DUDE JUST TALK TO HIM**

**to: kuroo 10:06 AM  
I CAN'T I'LL DIE**

**10:07 AM  
EVERY TIME I LOOK AT HIM HE LITERALLY TAKES MY BREATH AWAY**

**from: kuroo 10:07 AM  
DUDE that's gay**

**to: kuroo 10:08 AM  
shut up**

**10:08 AM  
u've said gayer shit about kenma**

**from: kuroo 10:08 AM  
ok listen-**

**to: kuroo 10:11 AM  
it's been three minutes what do you have to say for urself**

**from: kuroo 10:11 AM  
STOP ATTACKING ME**

**10:11 AM  
GO TALK TO THE PRETTY BOY **

Bokuto angled his body to face the other boy, wincing as he was still looking at him. 

"Look, I'm really sorry for trying to take a picture or you,-"

"You tried to take a picture of me?" Pretty-boy asks, an eyebrow raised. 

And damn did he have a nice voice. 

Bokuto almost choked. Never had he wanted death more in his entire life. "Y-yeah, s-see I j-just thought y-you were very p-pretty and I told my f-friend then he told me to send a picture so..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat there, silently looking at each other, before Bokuto spoke once more. 

"S-so, again, I'd like to apologize!"

“It’s alright, I wasn’t even aware you tried to take a picture of me, I’m very disoriented and tired at the moment.”

Another pause. 

“And besides, that wasn’t what I was staring at you for.”

That got Bokuto confused. 

“Huh? Then why-?...”

“Because.” He leans forward, the stranger’s face a few inches away from Bokuto’s. “I think you’re very nice to look at.”

And he leans backward, nonchalantly looking around, his lips tugging into a small smile.

Bokuto almost died from cardiac-arrest. 

_Well fuck me._

“Sorry, maybe take me out for some dinner first then we’ll see what happens.”

 _Shit._ He said that out loud. 

Bokuto sat there, red in the face, because God, what was happening to him? He had never been so un-smooth in his entire life. 

The train stopped, and the guy stood up as he walked towards the train doors.

Pretty-boy looked over his shoulder once more, winked, then left. 

_The motherfucker winked._

-

 _“Dude, the good-looking piece of shit turned around, winked, then left!”_ Bokuto exclaimed loudly. 

Bokuto didn’t even end up going to the gym anymore, because he was just so _shook._

Currently, he was at Kuroo and his boyfriend’s Kenma’s place, recounting his eventful morning. “I think he took your soul with him bro, what was his name?”

“His na-?” 

_Oh my god._

“Dude…” Kuroo looked at him with a mixture of pity, and a look of disbelief at how Bokuto didn’t get this guy’s name. 

Bokuto whined, banging his head on the counter top, and stomped his legs like a giant child.

“I can’t believe I didn’t get his name! I’m such a fucking idiot! Fuck!”

The door to the bedroom opened, revealing a very sleepy-looking Kenma. 

Kenma waddled over, wearing nothing but one of Kuroo’s shirts as he sat on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Good morning,” Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma’s head, as Kenma closed his eyes, sighed, and rest his head on the taller boy’s chest. 

Kuroo and Kenma had met unexpectedly, as Kuroo was looking for a flatmate, and was surprised to see the golden-eyed boy at his doorstep one day. 

Kuroo vaguely remembered Kenma from a school he’d played frequently before. One of Nekoma’s setters. 

They clicked, and after a few months of Kenma moving in, Kuroo asked him out, and Kenma was happy to oblige.

“Morning. What’s going on?”

“Bokuto met someone on the train today that charmed his gay-ass. He didn’t get his name.

Bokuto moaned. He knew what he’d be calling the guy now. Aside from pretty-boy, there was also the one that got away. Fitting. 

Kuroo looked at his boyfriend, watching as the smaller boy’s eyebrows shot up as he opened his eyes.

A familiar look in his eye. The one he got when he had an idea. 

“Akaashi arrived today. Said he’ll meet us for dinner.”

Akaashi, Kenma’s best friend, had come back after taking a gap-year, travelling around the world on a model internship.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” Kuroo didn’t mention anything. Wanting to see what Kenma was planning for later. 

“You’re coming with us Bokuto.” 

“What?” Bokuto didn’t wanna meet anyone else. He just wasn’t in the mood. All he wanted to see was pretty-boy. 

“Yeah. Akaashi said it was only fair. Since Kuroo met him…meet each other’s bestfriends… something like that.”

“Do I have to?”

“Dude, if it makes you feel any better, Akaashi is like, really pretty. As in, really pretty.”  
That got Bokuto interested a bit. But he highly doubted that this guy could be prettier than the one on the train. 

_Little did he know._

-

Bokuto spent the whole day lounging at Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment. 

He whined when Kuroo told him to get up and get dressed. 

“Bro, you need to get up. Akaashi should be here any time soon.”

“I don’t haf’ ‘ny clolfs.” Bokuto spoke into the pillow.

“I bet you have sweatpants in your gym bag. Maybe even a white t-shirt. C’mon dude.” 

Bokuto moaned as Kuroo was right. Sluggishly, he opened his bag and grabbed the clothes for him to change in. 

He walked into the bathroom , changed, and walked back out to sit on the couch. 

A few minutes later, Kenma emerged, wearing a red flannel around his waist, gray jeans, and a white hoodie.

Kuroo followed not too soon after, wearing a flannel similar, wait no- exactly the same as what Kenma was wearing, except instead of it around his waist, he wore it on his shoulders, a white t-shirt underneath it- and a pair of blue jeans.

Matching shirts. That was gay.

Bokuto pretended to gag, because honestly, it was a _sickeningly cute_ sight to see. 

Kenma glared, and sat beside him on the couch. 

Kuroo was going to sit next to Kenma when the doorbell rang.

Kenma let out a huff of annoyance for having to stand up again, and Kuroo waved him off, scurrying to the door to open it.

Hushed greetings being exchanged could be heard, as Bokuto and Kenma stood up to walk towards the doorway.

I know that voice. Could that be-?

No. Of course not. Bokuto was never going to see pretty-boy again. 

As Akaashi entered his field of vision, for the 3rd time that day, Bokuto forgot how to breathe. 

There, Akaashi stood, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his slender legs nicely, and a long-sleeved, black striped turtleneck.

And Bokuto was literally wearing pajamas. Nice one.

“Hey hey hey! It’s nice to see you again, Akaashi!”

Akaashi looked taken aback for a moment, before a smirk graced his features as he bowed in Bokuto’s direction.

“It’s nice to see you too. You must be Bokuto-san.” 

“What? When have you guys met?” Kenma asked. 

“Earlier today. On the train.”

“On the tra-?”

Kuroo let out a loud laugh, gasping for air, because the situation was just too too funny. 

“Wait… Akaashi’s train guy?” Kenma asked. 

“Duh! Kenma this is too funny.” Kuroo rasped, holding his stomach. 

Kenma also had a smile tugging at his lips, as he hid his smile behind his hand. 

“Was Kuroo-san the friend you messaged me about?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto turned to Akaashi, sheepishly. Gulping as he saw him looking at Bokuto already.

“Y-y’know what he said? He s-said that, y-you took his breath away!”

Bokuto’s face turned bright red, as he shoved Kuroo into the hallway.

“We should probably go…. We’re disturbing the neighbors.” Kenma murmured, as he quickly slipped his shoes on and stepped into the hallway.

“You wanna talk about embarrassing stories? Let’s go, asswipe.”

That got Kuroo to stop laughing.

“Wait- dude I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late, you dick.” 

As they stepped out into the street, Kuroo was already dreading what was about to come. 

“Anyway, there was a time Kenma had went away for like, 2 nights. And Kuroo-“

“Bokuto shut up.”

“Got drunk. So he called me, absolutely shit-faced.”

Kuroo tried to place a hand over Bokuto’s mouth, but Bokuto was faster, grabbing Kuroo’s hands and firmly holding them behind his body.

“And he started blubbering about how much he missed Kenma,”

“Bokuto shut-up!”

“And he started saying shit like, “Is Kenma even real? Do you think he’s an angel Bokuto? He sure as hell could be one…” And all of this gay shit. Actually, I think I have that call saved.”

Kuroo finally broke free of Bokuto’s death-grip an his hands, shoving him away.

Bokuto was howling with laughter, and Kenma was smiling ever so slightly. Kuroo softened at that. 

Akaashi barely even paid attention to the story. All he could remember was how easily Bokuto had held Kuroo’s arms in place. With _one_ hand. _Jesus Christ._

“So! What are you guys up for tonight?” 

“I’m fine with Ramen.” Kenma said.

“Whatever makes Kenma happy, makes me happy.” Kuroo commented. 

Kenma’s ears turned pink as he smacked Kuroo on on the arm. Afterwards scurrying to stand beside Akaashi.

“Kuroo, you’re gross.” Bokuto crinkled his nose at his best friend.

Kuroo and Bokuto trailed behind, as Kenma and Akaashi walked ahead of them. It was nice seeing Kenma do the small talk for once.

“We’re here!” Bokuto announced loudly.

They settled into a booth in the corner of the Ramen shop. Kuroo and Kenma on one side, and Bokuto and Akaashi on the other. 

After they ordered, Bokuto was quick to start a conversation. “So! Tell us about your travels.”

“It was fun. I travelled a lot, met knew people. A friend also took up the internship with me, so it wasn’t so bad. His name was Lev, half-russian. Though he was born and raised here. So he can’t really speak Russian. I think he’s modelling full time now. 

Modelling was fun but I don’t think I wanna do It as a profession. I took my college credits before I left. I think I’m looking into nursing.”

Kenma’s expression turned sour at the mention of the 6’4 mess of limbs.

“Why’s your face like that?” Kuroo laughed. 

“I didn’t really get along with him… still don’t actually.”

“C’mon he wasn’t that bad.”

“Yes. He was. His receives were shit, and his spikes were amateur. I couldn’t sync with him at all.”

“You played volleyball?” Bokuto questioned excitedly. 

“Yes. I was a setter. Kenma would be asked to be benched whenever he started sweating. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t good though.”

“I vaguely remember you guys- oh!” Akaashi jumped. “Sorry. But I remember you guys! Nekoma? The one with the really solid-receives? I always had a really hard time spiking against you guys.”

“I believe so Bokuto-san. Fukurodani, correct? Whenever we received I always felt as if our arms would be torn off.” 

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s really weird how we still met after highschool. Convenient, huh? And considering how often we played against each other, I’m kinda pissed at myself for not befriending you guys sooner.  
And you mentioned something about nursing? That’s really interesting! I’m in my third year of my pre-med course.”

It really was convenient.  
Too convenient. Bokuto also doing med… playing volleyball.  
He looked at Kenma, who was playing a game. Kenma looked up, making eye-contact with Kuroo, before quickly returning back to his screen.

Oh.

-

They sat there, talking into the late of the night. Until Kenma and Kuroo decided that they should head home, since Akaashi and Bokuto still had a train to catch. 

“So! Where do you live Akaashi? I’ll walk you home.” Bokuto offered.

“Actually, at the moment I don’t really have a place to stay yet. So I’m staying at an inn until I can find one.”

A light went off in Bokuto’s head. “Actually! I’ve been looking for a flat-mate to split the rent with. I have another room you can use.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“U-unless you don’t want to! That’s fine.”

“It’s alright Bokuto-san. When can I move in?”

“Whenever. Tomorrow even.”

“Okay, I’ll come by tomorrow.”

“Can I have your email? I’ll text you the details.”

There was a hushed and simultaneous, “Smooth.” Behind him, as Bokuto mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

They exchanged contacts, and before they knew it, they had arrived at the train station. 

Kuroo and Kenma both bid goodbye, watching until the other two were no longer in sight.

“You set this up, didn’t you?” Kuroo said, as he held Kenma’s hand.

Kenma’s head snapped up. Sometimes, he could forget how perceptive his boyfriend was. 

“Yeah. I mean… Keiji’s been travelling for a year, staying in places for 2 weeks. That’s hardly enough time to get to know someone. And people tend to get the wrong impression of him so… I just thought he’d want an established friend after all that. It was just a coincidence that Bokuto mentioned that he needed a flatmate.”

“That’s cute.”

“I am not cute.” 

“But you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

Kuroo waited a moment.

“Are too.”

Kenma bit back a smile. 

-

“This is me.”

Akaashi stopped in front of an entrance to an inn. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bokuto smiled, and turned to walk away.

“B-Bokuto-san?” Akaashi stopped him.

Bokuto looked over his shoulder, his eyes glinting. “Yes, ‘Kaashi?”

“It was nice meeting you. Thank you for walking me home. You should hurry, or you’ll miss the last train. Good night.” Akaashi said, all in one breath, before quickly walking inside the inn.

Bokuto smiled, let out a whoop, and headed home.

-  
When Bokuto got into his apartment, he smiled, as he remembered that he would no longer be occupying the space by himself as soon as tomorrow.

He changed into his pajamas, and settled into bed. 

As he closed his eyes, his phone dinged, indicating a new message. 

**From: Keiji Akaashi 10:58 PM  
Did you get home safely, Bokuto-san?**

Bokuto changed the contact name before replying. 

**to: Pretty-boy ‘Kaashi (≧◡≦) ♡  
Yes! Yes I did. Goodnight Akaashi! Sleep well!**

**from: Pretty-boy ‘Kaashi (≧◡≦) ♡  
Goodnight Bokuto-san. **

Bokuto fell asleep, with a smile on his face.


	2. wolf children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi moves in and there's a lot of cuddling involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long; But for those of my readers who read the initial second chapter, this one is different, with more fluff. The last one I wrote was a bit rushed and I just wasn't very happy with it. Hopefully this one is better! Enjoy! :-)
> 
> -Basil

When Bokuto woke-up the next day, it was pretty early. He decided to do some last minute checks around the apartment, and was satisfied to see the place tidy. 

He decided he'd make some breakfast, pancakes and coffee, seeing as he absolutely _despised_ waffles. He just didn't see the point of the little wells in it. It was the most frustrating thing to spread butter on.

He's also chose to cook up some sausages, and grabbed an egg from the fridge-and was pleased to see some left over rice, and placed it in the microwave to heat it up. 

He quickly retreated into his room to grab his phone, deciding on messaging Akaashi. 

**to: Pretty-boy ‘Kaashi (≧◡≦) ♡ 10:05 AM  
AKKAAAAASHIIII WHERE ARE YOU??? DID YOU EAT??? I CAN MAKE YOU SOME BREAKFAST**

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows at the text, as he was seated on the train, deciding to inquire with his best friend first before answering.

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:06 AM  
Can Bokuto-san actually cook, or is he asking out of courtesy. I'm concerned. **

**from:cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:08 AM  
Yes, Keiji. Bokuto can cook. **

Pretty well. As much as Kenma hated to admit it. 

Relieved, Akaashi quickly texted the older man. 

Bokuto was pleased to hear his phone ding.

 **from: Pretty-boy ‘Kaashi (≧◡≦) ♡ 10:50 AM  
I'm a stop away Bokuto-san. And yes, I'd like some breakfast. **

Bokuto beamed. 

-

Akaashi arrived, taking a deep-breath, and pressed the doorbell. Only to be greeted with a loud, "It's open!"

He uttered a soft, "pardon the intrusion," as he slipped on his shoes, following the smell of savory food and loud music coming from the kitchen.

Akaashi was taken aback by the sight of the shirtless man before him, his broad shoulders visible as the muscles shifted underneath the skin, the dimples on his lower-back dipping into his pants.

Not to mention the fact that he was loudly singing along to Babymetal. 

Akaashi gulped. 

"Good morning, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto whipped around, flashing a brilliant smile, and gestured towards the coffee pot. "Help yourself! I'll be done in a moment." 

Akaashi was left clueless as to where the utensils were, and asked-keeping his voice as even as possible. "Bokuto-san, where're the cups?" 

Bokuto opened one of the overhead cabinets, pulling out a mug, and handed it to Akaashi. 

"Thank you." 

The wild-haired man nodded his head in acknowledgement, still continuing to sing along the trio of young-girls. 

Akaashi continued to stare. 

Once Bokuto had finished, he quickly plated the food, and set it on the table. 

Seeing as to Bokuto had an apron covering his front, Akaashi nearly choked on the food that he had scooped into his mouth as the piece of cloth disappeared.

Akaashi knew he was well-built, but this- _this_ was something else. 

Bokuto's olive skin-tone was glowing as the light seemed to hit him perfectly. His collarbones dipped deliciously, and he had a beautifully defined stomach. Not to mention his arms... _lord_ help Akaashi those arms. 

Akaashi quickly pushed the sinful thoughts running through his mind, focusing on his food.

“I know It’s not much, but there’re two bathrooms, the one in mine and the one in your room, and uni is just a few stops away.” Bokuto enthusiastically informed. 

“It’s just fine Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto hummed, and continued to eat. And Lord help Akaashi, it was so hard to keep the food in his mouth. 

Akaashi finished quickly, just as Bokuto had, and he politely offered to do the dishes.

“No, no! You can get settled in. There’s some more bedsheets in the cabinet in the hallway, use them. Also, the wifi password is my birthday.”

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

“Sure!”

Akaashi was more than happy to leave the vicinity, as looking at Bokuto made him light-headed. 

Grabbing the sheets from the hallway, he entered the room with the door wide-open, kicking it shut behind him. 

After he had successfully changed the sheets, he connected to the wifi, emailing Kenma.

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:54 AM  
Kenma, I don’t think I can handle this. **

**From: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:56 AM  
What happened?**

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:57 AM  
he’s just too attractive. I walked into the kitchen and he wasn’t wearing a shirt **

**from: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:59 AM  
good luck keiji, was he wearing sweatpants? **

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:00 AM  
yes.**

**from: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:01 AM  
for now, maybe. **

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:03 AM  
WHAT**

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:04 AM  
KENMA**

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:04 AM  
KENMA **

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:05  
I despise you. **

-

Bokuto knocked on the door, and opened it, sticking his head through the doorway to see his new roommate hovering over his bed and a cellphone in hand.

“Hey! Everything good? Did you connect to the wifi?”

“Yes, It’s all settled Bokuto-san.”

“Great! You up for some food?”

“Bokuto-san we just ate." 

“What’s wrong with a little more food?” The buff man had walked back into the living room, Akaashi in tow, as he took a seat on the couch. 

He dialed for Mcdonalds. 

“Yes hello I’d like a…” 

Akaashi watched, taken aback at the long list Bokuto had been reciting, everything memorized and said without contemplation, as he had repeated the same order so many times before. 

“’Kaashi? What’re you getting?” 

“Uh… whatever you’re getting I guess?”

“Are you sure? That’s a lot.”

“Is that a challenge, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Not really, it’s just really a lot. Kenma judged me the first time he ate with me at mcdonalds. Even Tetsurou doesn’t eat as much as I do.”

Akaashi sighed, his attempt at a joke failing. He simply nodded his head. 

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:56 AM  
Bokuto-san is making me realize how socially-inept I am. **

**From: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11: 58 AM  
What are you guys doing**

**to: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 11:59 AM  
Ordering Mcdonalds. **

**From: cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 12:00  
Did you hear Bokuto’s order? Kuroo always comments that its going to be a huge shit. **

Akaashi snorted, and Bokuto glanced at the boy sitting next to him before finishing up the conversation. 

“Who’re you textin’?” 

“Kenma.”

“What’s he saying?”

“Something about your Mcdonalds order being a huge dump?” 

“Tetsu always says that.” 

“That's what he said.

“But that’s okay because you ordered the same thing as me so that means you’re also getting a huge dump.” Bokuto commented enthusiastically.

Akaashi brought his hand up to his mouth, stifling a laugh. 

Bokuto almost exploded. _Akaashi was so cute ._

The younger boy closed his phone, and shifted to face Bokuto. 

Bokuto stared at the man in front of him, taking in the messy locks of hair that framed his face. –The gentle slope of his nose. The lips that were set into a soft line. He felt himself blushing, as he looked away. “So! Are you up for a movie?” 

“Yeah, sure. What’ve you got, Bokuto-san? 

Bokuto looked at him, embarrassed. “I only have animated movies, if that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine Bokuto-san. You can pick if you’d like?”

“Sure!” Bokuto was ecstatic, buzzing with bright energy as he pulled out one of the drawers, and took out a recent movie that had quickly become one of his favorites. 

“What’d you choose, Bokuto-san?” 

“Wolf Children. The animation is breath-taking, and the plot is decent. I like it!” 

Bokuto spoke with so much exuberance, and again, Akaashi hid a smile behind his hand. 

Bokuto noticed. “’Kaashi,” he reached over, lightly nudging the palm that was covering a smile. “Don’t hide your smile! I noticed you did it as well with your laugh.” He gave him a pointed look. 

Green eyes stared back, slightly wide with surprise. “I’ll try my best, Bokuto-san.” 

“I also noticed you say my name a lot.” 

“U-uh… sorry, I’ll try to-“

“No!” Bokuto loudly exclaimed. 

Akaashi jumped in his seat at the sudden raise of tone.  
Golden eyes blinked owlishly, and the silver-haired man collected himself. “It’s okay, I like it when you say my name.” -Nonchalance lacing his voice. 

Akaashi blushed, and he covered his cheeks with his hands. 

Bokuto laughed. 

-

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Bokuto stood up and walked towards the door.

He returned, setting the food down on the coffee table, before going back to retrieve a blanket from his room, as he took notice of the boy next to him that had huddled into a ball. 

He gave it to Akaashi, sitting down next to him, and pulled his food out from the paper bag. “The guy gave me a weird look when I said it was for me and my friend, probably surprised at how much food it was.” Bokuto chuckled. 

Akaashi hummed, his eyes trained on the TV. He was vaguely aware of the fragrance that lingered on the warmth around him. The blanket smelt of cinnamon, the scent had clung onto the cloth as a result of the many hours Bokuto had spent laying in it. 

Bokuto felt the weight beside him shift. Akaashi had scooted closer, their sides touching. He felt the urge to scream. 

Silently, Akaashi reached forward to start eating, feigning ignorance to the radiating heat beside him, feeling the muscles of Bokuto’s strong legs. Akaashi felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. 

Somewhere along the movie, Bokuto perched his food on his lap, now eating it single-handedly, his other arm resting on the backrest. 

Akaashi scooted even closer to Bokuto, still keeping his eyes trained on the TV as he boldly leaned backwards and placed his head on the other’s shoulder, shoveling fries into his mouth. 

Much to his surprise, Bokuto wrapped an arm around the smaller-man, and Akaashi tensed.

Of course, Bokuto had taken notice. “’Kaashi, why are you all tense? You were the one who leant into me!” A teasing lilt in his voice. 

Akaashi blushed, hiding his face in the older’s shoulder. 

Bokuto laughed, and he felt the younger relax into his hold, making himself more comfortable. The taller leant his head on the mess of dark curls, and he felt himself smile. 

-

The credits rolled, and Akaashi was half-asleep, and it was only then he felt how truly tired he was. He was comfortable, and he felt at peace, Bokuto rubbing his arm in a way that made Akaashi’s insides gooey. 

Bokuto glanced and silently thanked God for letting him see such a beautiful sight. 

He pulled out his phone and again pulled up the camera app, flipping it to a front camera, except this time, he didn’t try to include himself in the picture, only focusing Akaashi in the frame.

Just like yesterday, Akaashi opened his eyes before Bokuto could take a decent photo, except the picture was taken with Akaashi’s eyes half-open, and not as a blur of Bokuto’s face. 

“Damn it! Why do you always open your eyes when I’m about to take the photo!” 

“Bokuto-san please delete that, I look horrendous.”

Bokuto was positive that it was impossible for Akaashi to ever look horrendous, as he stared at the picture he had taken. Akaashi still looked adorable. 

“No, I’m keeping it. It’s impossible for you to look like anything other than flawless.” 

Again, there was Bokuto with his off-handed comments that made Akaashi’s heart beat a little too fast. 

Akaashi yawned, and he remembered that he was still laying on Bokuto. 

“You look really tired, do you wanna go to your room?” 

“Yeah, but I’m exhausted, so I’ll just stay here.” 

“But wouldn’t it be better on your bed?”

Akaashi already closed his eyes, and he had no intention of moving, when he felt the pillow disappear. 

“Hey-!” Next thing he knew he was up in the air, and he yelped, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

“Nope! It actually feels like you weigh a bit less than what I bench-press at the gym.” Akaashi was left light-headed at how _strong_ Bokuto was.

Akaashi hummed as he was gently laid down on the mattress, already struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Bokuto-san would you please stay with me?”

“If you cuddling me is going to be a regular occurrence, then at least drop the honorifics, ‘Kaashi.” 

He felt a weight next to his body, and the next thing he knew, strong arms enveloped him in a warm embrace, and a leg was thrown over his own two, Bokuto clung to him like a koala. 

And then, they fell asleep.

-

Bokuto opened his eyes, still in the same position he had initially been in when he first fell asleep, and he looked over to the bedside table, to see that it was already 7PM, eyes widening as he realized that he and Akaashi slept through the whole day. 

Carefully, he untangled himself from the other boy, making sure not to wake the other up, and he grinned when he saw thin eyebrows furrow from the loss of contact. 

To his surprise, in the livingroom was Kuroo and Kenma, lounging on the couch. 

“Have a good sleep?” Kuroo’s smug voice echoed.

“When did you guys get here?”

“Like, two hours ago.” 

“You coulda woke me up dude,”

“Yeah, but you looked pretty comfortable back there,”

“That’s a lie, on any other occasion you woulda jumped on the chance to disturb me.”

“That’s true, but I had to have mercy on Akaashi, the poor guy looked tired.” 

Kenma hadn’t said a word, his gaze focused solely on his cellphone. 

“Why are you guys even here? Kenma hates going out.”

“Not since Pokemon Go became a thing.”

“Oh. That makes more sense.”

“I’m right here.” Kenma deadpanned. 

“We know, babe.” Kuroo replied, and was satisfied with the rose color that dusted the blonde-boys cheeks. 

“Ew.” 

“Please, that’ll be you and Akaashi in like, the next week.” 

“I’m not too sure about that.”

“Koutarou, I walked into your room to see you clinging onto my bestfriend like your life depended on it. You guys met yesterday.” Kenma joined. 

“He asked me to stay! I couldn’t say no.” 

“My point exactly. The fact that he was comfortable enough to spoon with you and knowing how friendly you are, it’s a no-brainer. And it’s so blatantly obvious that you both like each other.” 

“Or, he was just tired and he wanted someone to cuddle with.” 

“Bokuto, if there’s one thing you should know about Keiji, it’s that it takes a really long time for him to warm up to someone.”

Bokuto had nothing to say at that. 

“I’m going to cook dinner.”

“That’s the main reason we came over. We knew you’d be cooking with Akaashi moving in.” Kuroo commented. 

“You’re both awful!”

“Stop screeching, you’ll wake Keiji.”

That shut Bokuto up, as he obediently strode over to the kitchen in order to make dinner.


	3. toss to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto learns more about his new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my updates are so sporadic because of school and I had writer's block lol
> 
> hopefully this is decent? idk I SWEAR IT'S GOING TO GET INTERESTING 
> 
> -Basil

Akaashi was rudely woken up to the sound of loud laughter and the smell of food.

He was slightly disoriented as he stood up, stumbling slightly, before exiting the bedroom and following the source of noise and fragrance, which led him to the kitchen. 

Bokuto took one look at Akaashi and immediately turned red. 

Besides the fact that he had cuddled with the said man up until an hour ago, Akaashi's hair was also tousled and was sticking up in different directions, eyes lidded with sleep. It was too much for Bokuto's poor heart, Akaashi looked adorable.

Of course Kuroo took notice of it, and raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired man. 

"G-good morning 'Kaashi! How'd ya sleep?"

"I think you mean good-evening, dude." Kuroo corrected.

"R-right! Good-evening!"

Akaashi yawned, and Kuroo carefully watched as Bokuto's eye twitched and shined with a unique kind of sparkle. 

The bed-hair snorted, covering his mouth, and looked over at Kenma to see that he was doing the same.

"Are you almost done Bokuto-san?"

"Yes! Hold on." Bokuto's voice cracked like a teenager going through puberty, and he wanted to _die._

A silence lingered over all of them, before Kuroo attempted to break it. "Well, Akaashi! Why don't you sit down."

"You're awfully comfortable here, Kuroo-san." 

"Mhm. Kou, are you almost done? I'm really hungry."

"Kuro, shut-up. We're already crashing dinner, the least you can do is wait patiently."

"But I'm hungry!" Kuroo thrashed.

"You're like a child." 

Kuroo was about to thrash around again, before Bokuto hurriedly set the table. 

"Dude, chill."

"Bro, you're like, the best you know?" 

"Thanks bro."

"You're welcome, bro." 

"Can the both of you shut up so we can eat." Kenma cut. 

There was still some sort of lingering silence, and Akaashi felt bad, as if he was intruding. Had he made Bokuto uncomfortable by asking him to stay with him? 

"-Actually, I'm not all that hungry, so if you could please excuse me," 

Kenma was about to stop Keiji and tell him to sit back down, but Bokuto had already beat him to it. 

"But Akaashi, you haven't tried my Yakiniku yet!" Bokuto looked at Akaashi, eyes wide and something as of a child shone through. 

Before he knew it, a pair of chopsticks with a piece of meat secured between them was shoved into his face, and Akaashi reluctantly opened his mouth to taste the dish. 

Bokuto waited expectantly, and Akaashi let out a pleased sound as he chewed on the beef, which seemed to satisfy Bokuto. 

"It's delicious Bokuto-san." 

"Thanks! Why are you still standing? Sit down!"

And just like that the four of them launched into a conversation of random topics. 

-

"The four of us should go Poke-hunting!" Bokuto vouched.

"Dude no, Kenma turns straight up mean while playing Pokemon Go, It's ridiculous." 

"Sorry." Kenma said.

"No you're not.- Anyway, unless you want to go bald from frustration, don't play Pokemon with Kenma."

"You let Kenma play Pokemon by himself?" Akaashi asked, voice laced with slight disbelief.

"Of course not. What do you take me for? If I ever let him play by himself, he'd never find his way home. He's absolutely horrible with directions." 

"Shut up, Tetsu." 

Kuroo glanced at his wristwatch and frowned when it was getting late. 

"Kenma and I need to go, or else we'll miss the last train." 

"Alright, goodnight Kuroo-san, Kenma-san."

"Bye bro!" Bokuto waved enthusiastically, watching as the couple slipped on their shoes and left. 

Once again, the two were left in an empty silence, and Akaashi slowly turned to see that Bokuto was already staring at him.

Akaashi decided to speak up first. "Listen, Bokuto-san, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable by asking you to stay a while ago. I appreciate you staying with me." 

"I don't mind at all! I'd be happy to do it again."

Bokuto hadn't realized what he had said until after. 

"U-uh, I mean-"

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. Would you mind doing it now?" 

It took a moment for Akaashi's words to sink in, and Bokuto grinned. "Sure! I don't see why not, I just need to brush my teeth and wash my face." 

Akaashi followed the older into his room after he did so himself, and sat on the bed as he patiently waited for the silver-haired man to finish.

He looked around, and was surprised to find that the room was surprisingly neat, save for the occasional stray piece of clothing he'd find laying around. 

Bokuto shut the door behind him and jumped to see Akaashi seated on his bed. He let out a sigh. 

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"So, where do you wanna stay? Mine or yours?"

"Uh..."

Bokuto waited for the younger to answer, trying to hide how eager he was to be able to hold Akaashi so near him once more.

"H-here?" 

"Okay! Move over!"

Akaashi moved over tentatively. How was this not awkward earlier? Maybe it was the fact that he was sleepy, and he just turns really clingy when he's sleepy, so earlier, when he had asked Bokuto to stay, he couldn't have cared less. 

Bokuto settled beside Akaashi, and lifted the comforted over the both of them, before turning to rest on his side as he looked at the smaller man. 

"Tell me about yourself." Bokuto chided. 

"Well, my name is Akaashi Keiji, I'm 20 years old, I play the violin and I like to read." 

"Wow, you play the violin? That's cool." Bokuto's voice was surprisingly hushed now, and Akaashi could feel his warm breath brushing over his own cheek. "Tell me more." 

"I don't know what else to say. There's nothing important I can think of."

"I don't care. Tell me everything there is to know about you." 

"Um. Okay. My birthday is on the fifth of December, and I'm 5'11, last time I checked. Kenma's been my friend since elementary, one of the few I have. I don't really have much of a hard time expressing myself, in fact I'm so blunt about things that it comes off the wrong way on some people. I eat just about anything, I enjoy food. I like cats and dogs- or rather, I like animals. I like writing in my free time, and I really like the color navy blue." 

"That's it? C'mon 'Kaashi you can do better than that." 

"I'm not one to talk, Bokuto-san." 

When had Bokuto managed to wrap himself around Akaashi, neither of them knew. 

"What about you?"

"Nah, I'm going to go on for hours, you'll probably get annoyed.- People always tell me that I never shut up, and that I'm too loud, so I don't really know if you'd- Ah, I'm rambling. Sorry, I'll shut up now."

"It's alright Bokuto-san, you can continue." 

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Bokuto-san."

It was quiet. Then, Bokuto started again, his voice still in a whisper- his voice seeping deep into Akaashi's bones, oddly calming him. "My name's Bokuto Koutarou, I'm 21 years old, and I can't play any instruments. My favorite animal is an owl, because... well I don't really know I just really like them. I like cooking, and I love volleyball. Kuroo always tells me I'm an open book, and I guess he's right. I see no point in hiding how I feel unless It's to avoid hurting someone, but in the end I think It's always better to let other people know your opinion. It really upsets me when people are rude, I don't understand what's so hard about being nice. People always say I'm obnoxious... and that always kind of upsets me..."

"Why does it upset you?"

"Because.. I don't know? I want people to like me."

"You can't please everyone, Bokuto-san."

"Kenma always tells me that." 

"That's probably because I used to tell him that all the time. Kenma may not be good at interacting with other people or voicing out his emotions, but he constantly worried about what other people thought of him, and at first I thought it was odd- because he tended to seclude himself, but I realized that he does want friends and he does like people, he just didn't really know how the whole thing worked. I'm glad he met Kuroo-san, because I can sense that he's more sure of himself now."

"Mhm. Kenma used to be a shy little thing."

Bokuto yawned, and cuddled closer to Akaashi. 

"I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep, Bokuto-san." 

"I really like talking to you 'Kaashi. Good night."

"Sweet-dreams." 

-

Akaashi wasn't sure when he fell asleep last night, but when he woke up, he was firmly pressed against Bokuto's chest, with the other's chin resting on his forehead. 

Akaashi tilted his head, and saw that Bokuto had his eyes closed, small puffs of air leaving his lips. 

"Bokuto-san, I know you're awake."

Akaashi looked into the pools of gold of Bokuto's eyes, seeing the little flecks of black and varying tones of yellow. 

He felt as if he was being watched underneath a microscope. 

"You have really pretty eyes, Akaashi." 

The curly-haired man's cheeks flushed with a rosy pink. "You too, Bokuto-san." 

"What time is it?" 

Akaashi turned over to the bedside table. "Almost eleven." 

"I'm going to go make breakfast. Any requests?" 

"An omelette." 

"Coming right up."

**cat-boy ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ 10:55 AM  
kenma I just slept with bokuto-san**

**from: cat-boy 10:56 AM  
congratulations, keiji**

**to: cat-boy 10:56 AM  
WAIT NO**

**not like that, I mean like- I went to sleep and we spooned?**

**from: cat-boy 10:57 AM  
??? what’s the big deal didn’t you do that yesterday **

**to: cat-boy 10:58 AM  
no but I was actually conscious this time. and we talked and it was surprisingly really calming **

**from: cat-boy 10:58 AM  
nice**

**to: cat-boy 10:59 AM  
you’re no fun**

**from: cat-boy 11:00 AM  
would you rather I tease you until you die**

**to: cat-boy 11:01 AM  
actually**

**wait no don't I didn't get to tease you when you and kuroo-san were pining**

**from: cat-boy 11:01 AM  
ok keiji go have fun with kou now**

**to: cat-boy 11:02 AM  
choke**

**from: cat-boy 11:04 AM  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sure **

**to: cat-boy 11:05 AM  
NASTY**

Akaashi looked up when he heard Bokuto call out for him, announcing that it was time for breakfast. 

After they ate breakfast, Bokuto asked Akaashi if he had already enrolled. 

“No, Bokuto-san.”

“Prefect! Then can you come with me later? I need to register.”

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

“Okay, I need to take a shower, I’ll be right back.”

Bokuto came back out of his room looking annoyed. “My shower is broken, can I use yours? I’ve been asking the building manager to help, but the damn bastard never came, so up until now I’ve been using your shower.”

“Sure.”

“Akaashi, I’m pretty sure I’ve already told you that you can drop the honirific.”

“Sorry Bokuto-“ 

A pointed look.

“Right.” 

“I’ll be quick.”

-

True to his word, Bokuto emerged from the bathroom, hair-flat and only a towel wrapped around his waist.

The sight made Akaashi’s mouth water. –Only slightly. 

“Hey, are you like- going to have anyone over, like y’know, do you have a girlfriend or something?” Bokuto asked, sounding disheartened.

“No, why?”

“Well, uh I noticed the make-up on your counter. Why do you have it?”

Now Akaashi was confused. “Because I like to wear it?” 

That made sense. 

“Oh. _Oh_.” The second time he said it, he prolonged the sound. 

“Yeah.”

“Kuroo likes to wear eyeliner. Kenma too, sometimes. Though Kuroo doesn’t trust Kenma to do it by himself. He think’s Kenma’s going to poke his eyeball out.”

“Honestly, that’s something Kenma would do.” 

“Right?”

Akaashi’s ears were red now, the droplets running over Bokuto’s skin and the light coming from the window wasn’t helping him at all. 

“B-Bokuto-s- I mean, Bokuto, don’t you want to put on some clothes?” 

Bokuto seemed to forget that he was almost naked, only the towel wrapped around his waist covering him. “Right! I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom.” 

As Bokuto walked into his room, the towel fell, and Akaashi definitely did not stare at his butt. 

“Shit.” Bokuto picked up the towel, ever so slowly, and stood back up to his full height. 

“I’m going to go take a shower myself.” Akaashi informed.

A cold one at that. 

\--

Once they were both fully dressed and ready to go, they left and rode the train to the university.

They were having idly chatting amongst themselves when they heard yelling followed by teenagers that nearly collided them. One was buzzing with excitement and adrenaline, while the other seemed to have an aura of intensity around him.

“Draw! It was a draw!” The red-head exclaimed. 

“No, you cheated.”

“I have to get a head-start! You’ve got longer legs and it isn’t fair!” 

“So you’re saying that you need a handicap to win against me?” The one that looked like a blueberry fought.

“Wha-? Of course not, Bakageyama!”

“Lower your voice, dumbass, you’re causing a fuss. Fine- It’s a draw.” 

The smaller one huffed, and faced forward, breath still ragged, until he looked at Akaashi, and his face lit up. 

“Akaashi-senpai! You’re back!”

“Hello, Shoyou.”

“I haven’t talked to Kenma recently, I’ve been kinda busy. Are you going to be trying out for the volleyball team?” 

“Probably not. I’m sure they can do without me.”

Just then, the small boy- whom Bokuto learned that his name was Shoyou, noticed him. 

“Hi there! My name’s Shoyou Hinata, this is Kageyama.”

Kageyema nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Nice to meet’cha! The name’s Bokuto. Koutarou Bokuto.” 

Hinata looked up thoughtfully, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. Then, he gasped. 

“Top 5! Ace!” 

“Hah, that was a long, long time ago.”

“Bokuto, I believe that was only 2 years ago.” Akaashi corrected.

“You’re here on a scholarship, right? So is Kageyama! I’ll be heading to tryouts later. I’m excited.” Hinata continued. 

“I’ll look forward to seeing you there!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi were finally in front of the line, and were called to one of the booths, and turned to wave to the two.

After the transaction was done, they left to get late lunch. 

“Why don’t you join later, Akaashi?” 

“In what?”

“Tryouts! I think coach is planning to hold it in the form of a practice match, see how the newbies work with everyone.”

“We’ll see, Bokuto.” It was still a little weird on Akaashi’s tongues to get rid of the honorific, but he didn’t say so. 

“Toss to me!” 

When Bokuto looked at Akaashi, there was a swirl of different emotions in his eyes. A look of fierce determination, challenge, and other feelings that Akaashi couldn’t quite name. 

Akaashi looked away. 

-

It was finally time for practice, and Bokuto took one last look at Akaashi who was sitting on the bleachers. 

“Are you planning on playing, Akaashi?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, if you do, I have an extra pair of kneepads in my bag.” 

A blob of blonde hair appeared by Bokuto’s side, and Akaashi was surprised to see that Kenma was here as well.

“One, you practically take a bath in your own sweat, borrowing your kneepads would be unhygienic- and two, Keiji doesn’t wear kneepads.” Ignoring Bokuto’s pout, Kenma turned to his bestfriend. “Keiji, you should play.” 

“I-“ 

“ _Please_ , Akaashi?” 

And of course, Bokuto had to say that in his own special way,- the way that made Akaashi’s heart race and his palms slick with sweat. 

He sighed. “Alright.” And turned away so that the other wouldn’t see the red creeping up his face.

Even Kenma shed a small smile at that. 

-

The whistle blew. Kageyama’s serve. (Oikawa was off to the side whining to Iwaizumi.) 

Akaashi’s team consisted of Bokuto, Kuroo, a lanky first year named Tsukishima, second-year Nishinoya, and another guy who resembled Jesus- Asahi. 

The other side was made up of Hinata and Kageyama, the loud, bald guy- Tanaka, the Russian kid whose name was Lev, and the libero which Nishinoya admired- Yaku.

Noya received it with ease, and the ball was in play.

“Sorry! Cover!” 

Tsukishima sent the ball over to Akaashi, and he took note of the players on Bokuto’s side, before he sent the ball in a low arc over to Kuroo for a time differential.

Of course, Yaku whom had worked with Kuroo for years, saw that coming and saved the ball.

“Ah, forgot Yakkun was there.”

Akaashi remembered that. 

Noya ran up and jumped over the line, tossing towards a ready Asahi, whom slammed the ball down on the other side. 

They huddled together. “Nice kill!” 

The next point was scored by Hinata and Kageyama’s quick. 

The game went on with a few more minutes- in a chase. Neither of them seemed to be able to pull ahead of each other.

Asahi’s serve. He aimed it at Lev, who had been rotated into the back row. 

He didn’t receive it.

Yaku groaned. “How many points have they scored off of you, kid?” 

“Sorry!” 

Asahi served again, and Lev managed to receive it, much to Yaku’s relief.

Kageyama set the ball towards Baldy, and Nishinoya quickly dived for the ball.

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, who’s eyes were trained on him, and blinked. 

His arms moved before he could think. 

The ball seemed to move towards Akaashi in slow motion, before he sent a backwards toss towards Bokuto, and his spike broke through the block.

For some reason, it felt different when he tossed to Bokuto. Apparently the other felt the same, because from then on, Bokuto scored point after point after point, breaking through the blockers on the other side. 

-

They won the first set in a deuce. And now the second game. It was their set point. One more point and they’d win. Frankly, Akaashi didn’t have enough energy for another deuce.

Akaashi quickly signed for a synchronized attack. 

Bokuto was serving now, and he aimed for Kageyama, who had been rotated into the back row. 

Kageyama received it. 

“Chance ball!” Kuroo called, seeing as the ball was soaring back over to their side of the court. 

Nishinoya sent the ball back in the air.

Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Asahi were running forward. 

Akaashi took one glance at the other team, and he quickly saw their mistake. 

None of them were paying attention to him.

The setter saw the opportunity, and took it. 

He jumped, making it look like he was going to set- and dumped the ball. 

At first, it was quiet.

And then, Bokuto whispered an _“Oh my god.”_

Bokuto ran towards the setter and hugged him, his feet leaving the ground for a few moments before he put the younger back down. 

Kuroo was yelling, Nishinoya was whooping, Asahi was smiling, and even Tsukishima was smiling.

During the game, they had managed to attract an audience, and they were all clapping and whistling. 

The members on the bench were smiling proudly. 

After the opposing teams shook hands, the coach called out. “Good game. Next two teams please get ready!” 

The players quickly filed out from the court, and Bokuto was still smiling. 

“My, my Tobio-chan! You still play like a little goody-two-shoes.” Oikawa prodded.

“Stop antagonizing him, Tooru. Get on the damn court.” 

Oikawa huffed, and walked away.

“I apologize on his behalf. You did good Kageyama. He’ll get over it one day.”

Akaashi watched to whole exchange, and he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Bokuto.

“You were amazing! You surprised even us when you did that dump shot! We totally didn’t see it coming.”

“Thank you. You were great too, Bokuto.”

“Bokuto-senpai! Your spikes were like ‘fwah!’ and ‘zoom!’ You were so good!” 

“Thanks, Hinata! You did well.” 

Akaashi turned to look at Kageyama, who was staring at him with so much intensity. 

“N-nice.”

“Thank you.”

An awkward pause. 

“Do you think you could help me? I still have a long way to go when it comes to strategizing.”

“If you’re going to ask help in strategizing, I think It’s best you go to Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.”

“Every time I’ve ever tried to ask help from Oikawa-senpai he just sticks his tongue out at me.”

“That’s different. You’re going to be teammates now.” 

Kageyama looked away thoughtfully.

Akaashi turned back to Bokuto, who was still bustling with excitement. 

“Ah! Akaashi, you should really join the team.”

“That was the most in-sync I’ve seen Kou with a setter before. Even Tooru wasn’t like that with him.” Kuroo added.

“If you join, you’re another power couple on the team.” A new voice piped.

Akaashi looked towards the source to find a pale, silver haired-man with a beauty mark underneath his eye. Standing beside him was someone that gave off a stern vibe.

“Koushi Sugawara.”

"Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” Akaashi bowed. 

“Ah! Daichi-senpai, Suga-senpai! It’s so nice to see you again!” Hinata chimed.

“Hello, Hinata. Good job out there.” Daichi complimented. 

Hinata beamed. 

“Excuse me, but what do you mean by power couple?”

“Well, we have Kenma and Kuroo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Hinata and Kageyama, then there’ll be you two. You two are dating right?” 

Bokuto choked, and Akaashi turned red. 

Jesus, how many times had Akaashi blushed in the short time that he’s met Bokuto.”

Daichi elbowed Suga. “He’s talking about the certain pair of people who seem to work really well together. The people who work with each other best more than anyone.”

“I see.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Suga reminded them.

“W-we aren’t dating!” Bokuto said, ignoring the little pinch he felt in his chest. 

“Not _yet_ at least.” Kenma commented, in the stupidly monotone voice of his. 

Bokuto straightened up, and turned his head to look at Akaashi. 

“Not _yet_ , no.” 

Akaashi blew a fuse.


	4. keiji and koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto and akaashi do cliche shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE! WOOOOOO MONIWA'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW  
> Here's a new chapter, my friends. It's filled with tooth-rotting stuff. I hope you enjoy.   
> -Basil

"Dude, when are you going to ask him out?" Kuroo asked. He was over at Bokuto's apartment, while Akaashi was at his own, hanging out with Kenma. 

It's been a month or so since Bokuto and Akaashi have met, and suffice to say, things have been going fine.- Great even. Akaashi decided to stay on the team after Bokuto convinced him. Except for the fact that the two keep dancing around each other and It's been driving Kuroo insane. 

"I don't know, leave me alone." Bokuto replied defensively. 

"You don't know?" Kuroo lifted an eyebrow. 

"Yes, Kuroo I don't know." Bokuto snapped.- immediately apologizing afterwards. 

"Look, dude. I just really don't wanna mess it up. I know-" Bokuto paused, taking a breath. "That I'm not the easiest person in the world to handle. I don't want to burden Akaashi with something like that. What if we get together and he starts to notice the little things and he begins to hate them? Oh god, Tetsu I don't want him to hate me-" 

"Bokuto," Kuroo reached out to place his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax. Akaashi won't hate you."

Bokuto nodded, still not looking at Kuroo. 

-

"Kenma, " Akaashi prolonged the last syllable. 

Kenma was laying down in Akaashi's lap, after Akaashi had convinced the smaller boy to take a break from all the school work. 

"Hm?" 

"When do you think Bokuto-san will ask me out? Is he even interested?"

Kenma snorted at that. "Of course he's interested. Honestly, who isn't interested in you." 

"Kenma I'm being serious." 

"And I'm being serious too. Koutarou likes you, Keiji. I don't have any doubts about that. He practically _glows_ when he sees you. It's disgusting." 

Akaashi let out a little breathy laugh, his hands running through the bleached strands of his bestfriend's hair. 

When Kenma set-up Akaashi and Bokuto, he didn't give it much thought. Just an innocent idea in his head. But now that he thinks about it, Bokuto needed Akaashi- and vice-versa. Bokuto needed someone to take care of him, and after seeing how well Akaashi had handled his mood-swings at practice, he believed Akaashi was just perfect for the job. 

Akaashi was lonely, and he needed someone to fill the silence.- Bokuto could do that. Something Kenma had never been able to do with his quiet personality. 

"Just wait. He'll ask you out, Keiji. It's only been a month after all." 

\- 

Akaashi came back to the apartment in the afternoon.

"Oh! Welcome back 'Kaashi! Tetsurou left a few minutes ago." Bokuto remembered the words Kuroo had told him before he left. 

_“Kou, there’s really, no harm in trying. Akaashi already takes care of you nonetheless. I’m sure he doesn’t think of you as a burden. Plus, you’re an amazing friend- you’d be an even more amazing boyfriend. Just go for it, my dude.” Kuroo gave a firm pat on Bokuto’s shoulder, before exiting the apartment.”_

"Hi, Bokuto-san." 

"Actually, I was thinking, instead of cooking,- that, we could go out for dinner instead? How 'bout it?" 

"Right now?" 

"I guess It's still pretty early. We could go around for a bit?" Bokuto bit his lip. 

Akaashi's heart was racing. There was something different about the way Bokuto said it this time. 

"Bokuto-san, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, I mean, if you want it to be." Bokuto leaned on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back, a relaxed smile on his face. 

It baffled Keiji how Koutarou could go from a person radiating confidence to someone so shy and unsure of himself. 

Koutarou was only like this around Keiji. 

The raven-haired boy nodded, and Bokuto's heart skipped a beat. "It's a date then." 

Bokuto caught the quirk in Akaashi’s lips as he said so.

-

"Bokuto-san, _what in the world is this._ "

"A motorcycle!" Bokuto exclaimed enthusiastically as he mounted the bike. 

"Since when did you own a motorcycle?" 

"Since forever! I just realized I never told you." Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi looked at him with unease. 

Boktuo immediately turned serious. "Hey. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah- I just..." Akaashi trailed off. 

Bokuto leaned closer to Akaashi, still maintaining eye-contact. "If you don't wanna ride it I totally understand..." Bokuto analyzed his face, and Akaashi felt utterly exposed. "It's really fun, I swear." 

Akaashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Bokuto looked at the setter in earnest. "Don't you trust me?" He said. 

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto leaned back, a reassuring smile on his face. 

Bokuto gently slipped one of his helmets on Akaashi's head, making sure it was on correctly, before gesturing to the seat behind him. "Hop on." 

The raven-haired boy gingerly threw his leg over one side of the bike, and he was left clueless as to where to put his hands. _Yes,_ he knew that you were supposed to wrap your arms around the driver but- 

"'Kaashi," A pair of strong hands gripped his own, and Akaashi's face burned bright red. "You have to put your hands," A pause, and Akaashi's arms were around Bokuto's torso. "Here. I wouldn't want you to fall." 

The younger let out a hum of acknowledgement, and Bokuto was still holding his hands, his fingers in between Akaashi's. 

"Your hands are bigger than mine! What the heck!" Bokuto exclaimed.

And he was right, Akaashi's slender hands were longer- his fingers tapered, while Bokuto's were boxy, his fingers stubby. 

"Bokuto-san, please." Akaashi's face was _so_ warm, it was embarrassing. 

"Right!" Bokuto slipped his hands out from Akaashi's, and he moved to grip the handle bars. 

The engine roared to life and Akaashi jumped slightly in his seat. 

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi over his shoulder. "You ready?" 

Akaashi nodded.

"Okay. It makes more sense for me to go faster. The slower, the more likely it is that the bike will topple over. I'll try and go at a moderate speed first okay? Just pat my stomach once your ready." 

Another nod. 

Bokuto eased out of the parking lot, and went at a moderate speed, like he said he'd do. Still, Akaashi's shoulders were up to his shoulders and his eyes were firmly shut. 

They slowed to a stop at the stoplight, and Bokuto turned his head to see Akaashi looking distressed. 

Speaking in a low voice, much like the one he uses when they talk late into the night, he encouraged the younger to open his eyes. 

"Once you open your eyes, you'll be aware of everything, and it's an amazing experience. It's really exhilarating to see all the colors fly by. I won't let you get hurt, 'Kaashi. I promise." 

An eyelid blinked open. 

"I'll go at a slightly faster speed now okay? Try and open your eyes. It'll be worth it." 

Right as Akaashi peeled his eyes open, the light turned green, and Bokuto took off. 

He let out a little undignified yelp, scooting closer, and arms tightening around the silver-haired man

But Bokuto was right, the colors blurred beautifully, and he could feel the wind brushing his cheeks. He had never felt so _alive ._

Akaashi realized that _alive_ was the best way to describe how he felt whenever he was with Bokuto. Bokuto made him feel so many things at once and he revelled in the feel. 

Soon enough, Akaashi realized he was laughing, leaning more onto Bokuto as he watched the sights before him. 

They pulled to a stop at a riverside, the water shining beautifully.

After Bokuto parked the bike, they got off and sat in the grass. 

"The sun's setting in a few minutes, I figured I'd take you to see!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." 

"So, how was your first motorcycle ride?'

"Fun, I have to say." 

"Wait 'til it's night and the streets are lined with lights! It's great. I've never gotten used to how beautiful it is."

"I'm looking forward to it." 

Bokuto bumped his shoulder into Akaashi's lightly, smiling. 

-

After the sunset, they walked around for a while until Bokuto claimed he was hungry.

"I was thinking of street-food! There's a food fair nearby and I'm a broke college student that can only afford so much."

The raven laughed at the latter part, nodding. "That sounds alright. I haven't had street food in a year. I was always put on diets to maintain my weight and such. I rarely ever had any good food." 

Bokuto looked over. "I hope you know that you don't need to diet now. I think you're just fine the way you are." 

Akaashi's cheeks dusted with a light pink. "Thank you." 

"Why are you getting all shy?" Bokuto laughed. "I'm sure you had people compliment you at work all the time!" 

_Yes, Bokuto-san but I like you. There's a difference._

Bokuto stopped walking and stepped in front of the shorter, blocking his path. 

"You do?" 

God, fuck had he said that out loud? 

"Well, I- uh," Akaashi looked around, shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets. 

"You're so cute, Akaashi. I like you too!" Bokuto declared loudly, earning a few stares from the passerby. 

"I'm glad to hear, Bokuto-san." 

"Does this mean I can call you Keiji?"

Bokuto's ability to make Akaashi blush was ridiculous, because Akaashi was red, again, and he felt his breath come short after hearing Bokuto say his name. 

"Sure." 

"If I get to call you Keiji, then I think It's only fair that you call me Koutarou. Right?" 

"K-koutarou. Can you please lower your voice?"

If Bokuto had feathers, they'd be ruffling. 

"Sorry, 'Kaashi- I mean, Keiji! I'm just really happy!" 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, beaming like the sun, and he felt the corner of his lips tug into a smile. 

"Let's go!" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and led him to a place where the smell of fried food amongst other things lingered in the air. 

"Look! Takoyaki!" They walked over to the Takoyaki stand, Bokuto ordering for the both of them. 

The older let go of the the younger's hand for a moment to reach into his pocket for his wallet but Akaashi stopped him.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing? I can pay for my own food."

"What? No! Of course not, this ones on me."

"Absolutely not." 

"Keiji, c'mon just let me pay!"

"How about this, I pay for your food and you pay for mine. Deal?'

"How about no?" 

Akaashi nearly slapped him. 

"Look, you two kids are cute and all, but there's a line." The person tending the stall joined.

"See, 'Kaashi! You're making them wait!"

"But-"

The next thing Keiji knew, he was being dragged away from the stall and Bokuto had paid. 

"Bokuto-san, I swear I'll give you your money back.”

"You don't have to! Pay me back with something else instead." Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at Akaashi, laughing when he got flustered. 

"How unpleasant." 

"Yes, but you like me."

“That’s true. How are you so comfortable with calling me by my first name already?”

“Sorry? Is it making you uncomfortable? I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No I- I like it, but I can’t seem to do the same.”

“I’ve practiced saying your name before, as creepy as that sounds.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah! Try it, maybe. When I’m not around.” 

Akaashi was still not able to look at Bokuto, afraid he might combust if he did so. His cheeks were still burning. 

“You’re so cute.” Bokuto commented. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, eyes pleading. “Bokuto-san please stop teasing me.” 

“But It’s cute to see how flustered I make you!” 

“Yes, okay Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto grinned. “C’mon let’s get more food.”

-

The two walked around for a while, buying various kinds of food and talking about different things. 

“Kenma loathes the way I eat my cereal.” Bokuto brought up.

“I eat my cereal weirdly too, I think. Kenma just learned to deal with it.” 

“You pour your milk in first, too?”

“No.”

“Then what do you do?” 

“I have a glass of milk, and then I eat straight from the cereal box. I don’t really put the cereal in the milk.”

Bokuto scrunched up his nose. “So like, you eat it as if you’re having chips with soda?” 

“Yeah.” 

“We’re both freaks of nature.” 

“Any more things I should prepare myself for?” 

“I crack my knuckles a lot, it kinda drives Tetsurou crazy. Sometimes to spite him, I’ll crack my fingers. It’s fun to watch him squirm.” 

Keiji knew that. Of course he did. He’s learned a lot of things about Bokuto in the past few months.

“Kenma does that too.” 

“Yeah, sometimes we crack our fingers at the same time and Tetsurou looks at Kenma with a look of pure betrayal.” 

“I see. Have you been a victim of the ‘ick’ stare?”

“The one that Kenma does where his nose kinda scrunches up and his chin gets all wrinkly? Yes. On numerous occasions.” 

Akaashi laughed. He’s been laughing a lot recently. 

They stopped at a bench, sitting down next to each other. Somewhere along the way their hands had found their way to one another, and was now resting between them, their fingers intertwined. 

“Tonight was nice, Koutarou.” 

Keiji heard a sharp intake of breath, which immediately made him look at the man sitting next to him, a blush creeping up the other’s neck. 

“Sorry, it’s just really nice to hear you call me by my name.” Bokuto squeaked. 

Akaashi smiled. 

“Keiji, you’re really going to be the death of me.” 

“And why is that?’

They were leaning into each other now, their breaths mingling. 

“You’re too damn alluring.” 

“Hmm, is that so?” 

They were so close, their lips brushing and then-

Akaashi pulled away, which Bokuto whined at.   
“Akaashiii, why?” 

“I felt like teasing you.” 

“Please, you aren’t going to be able to hold yourself much longer.” 

“That’s…” Akaashi trailed off, eyes wandering. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“No.” 

“Yes, no?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi even closer, an arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s shoulder. Akaashi situated his head in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.   
And then, he felt a pair of warm lips come in contact with his own for a brief second, which made him open his eyes, tilting his head to look at Bokuto, whom was looking around nonchalantly, as if-

“Bokuto-san did you just steal a kiss from me?” 

Bokuto feigned innocence, golden eyes swimming with mischief. “Of course not.”

Akaashi decided to play along. “Okay.” 

“Akashiii, you’re supposed to steal one from me too!” 

“It’s not stealing if you’re giving them away.” 

“I just really, really want to kiss you.” 

“Hmmm, maybe later?”

Bokuto emitted a high-pitched whine once more. 

“You’re such a baby.” 

“Yes but usually when a baby whines it gets someone’s attention, right? In this case it caught yours. Humor me.” 

Akaashi sighed jokingly, looking at Bokuto. “Do I have to?”

“Fine, be that way.” Bokuto huffed.

“Alright, alright, come here.” 

Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice. 

He pressed his lips against Akaashi, whose lips were soft and warm, and _oh my god_ he was kissing Akaashi! 

It was the type of kiss where your stomach felt like it just fell from your ass and you could hear your heartbeat in your own ears. A kiss where their lips parted slightly and they fit so well together. 

Akaashi pulled away, resting his forehead against Bokuto’s, both panting slightly.

Bokuto was radiating euphoria. “I’m wondering how I’m ever going to get used to that.”

They sat in a comfortable silence. 

"So... will you be my boyfriend, Keiji?" 

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, Koutarou." Akaashi laughed resting his head once more on Bokuto’s shoulder, feeling more content than he’s ever been in his entire life. 

"Even if I'm annoying?" 

"You aren't annoying."

"Please don't leave me." 

"I won't. Just as long as you won't leave me."

"I won't, 'Kaashi! I promise!"

"Okay." 

Akaashi felt Bokuto kiss the top of his head. Akaashi tugged him even closer.


	5. what akaashi does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is at the top of his game.

The next day, Bokuto woke up with a weight on his chest. 

Looking down, he saw Akaashi, legs thrown over Bokuto's own haphazardly, arms wrapped around the taller's waist. 

Bokuto smiled, a hand combing through the dark curls of Akaashi's head, which caused him to snuggle even closer. 

_Cute._

Last night, Bokuto and Akaashi had stayed out late into the night, laughing and talking and sharing kisses. 

Once they got home, Akaashi had passed out cold, and Bokuto crawled next to him, falling asleep not too soon after.

Glancing over at his clock, he immediately felt more awake than he was before. 

They had 30 minutes to get to practice. 

"Keiji." 

Nothing. 

"Keiji, wake up! We're going to be late!" 

Akaashi blinked an eye open to see Bokuto's golden eyes peering down at him curiously. 

"What time is it?" 

"7:30." 

"What time did we get home last night?" 

"Like, past twelve?"

"Let's just skip practice." Akaashi tried, his eyelids threatening to lull him back to sleep. 

"What? No! We have a tournament this weekend!" Bokuto was appalled. 

Akaashi groaned. 

"Akaashi if you don't get up, I'm going to carry you." 

He didn't budge.

All of a sudden he was sat upright, the sunlight glaring harshly into his eyes. 

"Bokuto-san." 

"Sheesh, I knew you weren't much of a morning person, but you're like a... a kitten." 

Green eyes blinked sleepily. 

The sight tugged at Bokuto's heart. Akaashi's hair was a mess of curls and he was doe-eyed and Bokuto wanted nothing more but to cuddle him right now. 

"We can ride my bike to practice?" Bokuto suggested, hoping that this would wake the other up. 

Akaashi sat up a little straighter, eyes opening wider. 

Bingo. 

"I'll make breakfast and pack our bags, go take a shower." 

Akaashi nodded, rubbing at his eyes before standing up, stumbling- which Bokuto squawked at- and he held a thumbs-up before proceeding into his room to shower. 

Bokuto scrambled to stuff his things in his bag, zipping it up hurriedly before running into the kitchen.

Turning on the stove, he placed a pot full of water over the heat, then opened 4 bags of ramen and dumping it all in the pot- then scrambled back into Akaashi's room to try and get his bag ready as well. 

Pausing for a moment, he ran back into his bedroom and grabbed one of his sweatshirts, placing it along with Akaashi's other clothes. He wondered if Akaashi would choose to wear his sweatshirt over his own clothes. 

Zipping it up, he ran back into the kitchen where the water for the ramen was already boiling. 

Quickly draining the noodles, he mixed in the sauce and prepared two bowls. 

Just then, Akaashi emerged from his own room, fully-clothed and looking more alert. 

"Here, eat- I'll take a shower." Bokuto quickly kissed Akaashi's cheek, his own ears tinging pink before he grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom. 

Akaashi touched the spot that Bokuto had kissed, feeling the back of his neck warm up. 

Quickly, he sat down and ate his own bowl of noodles.

Just when he finished, Bokuto sat down beside him and ate his own noodles as well.

Akaashi washed up his own dishes, and it was then that he noticed that Bokuto's hair wasn't styled up in it's usually pointy style. 

He'd left it down. 

Akaashi quickly covered his mouth, stopping the gasp that threatened to escape. 

Bokuto slurped up the last of his noodles, hurriedly placing the dishes in the sink. 

"Let's go!" 

Akaashi let himself be dragged as Bokuto slung the gym bags over his shoulder and trudged out the door, locking it, before pressing the elevator button.

Again. 

And again.

And again. 

"Bokuto-san pressing the button repeatedly won't make it go any faster."

"Hush, I know."

Akaashi let out a laugh through his nose at that. 

Finally, the doors opened and they stepped in. 

Once they reached the parking lot, Bokuto clambered over the seat, one bag on his lap and the other behind him. 

"Keiji, what are you waiting for? Get on!"

Hurriedly, Akaashi sat on the bench, placing the other gym bad on his lap and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's torso. 

"You don't mind that I go fast, do you?" 

"Not at all." 

"Great!"

Bokuto pulled out of the driveway, and took off. 

Akaashi laughed loudly as they went- and luck seemed to be on their side that day, because they didn't have to stop for any of the stop lights. 

Before they knew it, they had arrived on college grounds, and they sprinted to the gym. 

Taking a moment to compose themselves, they threw open the gym doors to see everyone already crowded around the whiteboard. 

Their coach turned to them, raised an eyebrow, and continued to speak. 

Setting down their gym bags, they joined the rest of the team.

Bokuto stood next to Kuroo.

"Why are you guys late?- Also, It's weird to see your hair down."

"Slept in. I think Akaashi likes me with my hair down anyway- so I'll leave it down every once in a while." 

Kuroo let his smirk grace his features. "Oh?" 

"Shut up, Tetsu." 

"...Bokuto against Kuroo." 

That got Bokuto's attention. 

Akaashi tugged on his hand. 

"It'll be us against Kenma and Kuroo-san today." 

Bokuto grinned. "Best of luck. I'm in a good mood today." 

Akaashi smirked. "So am I." 

-

Oikawa watched the game unfolding before his eyes, an amused expression on his face. 

"What are you smirking about, eh?" Iwaizumi prodded,

"Nothing. It's just that Bo-chan is exceptionally focused today, don't you think? He's only ever like this when his team is in a tight spot, but as it seems, the game is going in their favor. And he seems to be syncing extra well with Aka-chan today. He hasn't let a single one of Tetsurou's taunts get to him. Interesting." 

"What are you getting at, Oikawa?"

Oikawa beamed. "You'll see, Iwa-chan!" 

-

Bokuto was radiating with adrenaline, his eyes alert, his breathing ragged. 

Kuroo tried, in vain, to rile Bokuto up once more. "Koutarou, your spikes are awful today." 

"That's funny, Kuroo-san. Considering your score." Keiji countered. 

Bokuto glanced at the scoreboard. 21-14. 

Honestly, he didn't keep track of the points. He just kept hitting any ball the Akaashi sent to him. 

Kuroo could go fuck himself. 

"Dude, I don't know what Bokuto's on today, but whatever it is, It's making it real difficult to receive his spikes." 

That was a lot, coming from Yaku. 

Bokuto and Akaashi locked gazes, a knowing look shared between them. 

Bokuto turned around to look at the rest of his teammates. "Let's finish this up." 

-

Kuroo and Kenma managed to catch up. But that didn't phase Bokuto one bit. 

At this point, Bokuto would be throwing a fit. 

Not today though. Every time the other team scored, Bokuto kept a level-head, uttering words of encouragement to his teammates- usually the other way around. 

24-23. 

Bokuto now had three players marking him, and Akaashi was well aware of that.- But he trusted Bokuto to make the point. 

"Koutarou!" Akaashi called loudly. 

That sent a new wave of electricity flowing through Bokuto's veins. 

Bokuto didn't let up, poising himself as if he was going for a powerful spike- his fingers gently brushed the ball. 

Kenma's eyes widened, diving to try and receive the feint. 

Bokuto landed, smirking victoriously at Kuroo's sour expression. 

His hands poised on his hips, Bokuto hollered loudly. 

Kenma got up, dusting himself off before turning to look at his best friend, who was currently smiling fondly in Bokuto's direction.

 _"Koutarou?"_

Akaashi whipped his head around to look at Kenma across the net, his ears turning pink. 

"Well- I mean-" 

"Dude! You're such a coward! You ran away from the block!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter does it? We won anyway." Bokuto replied.

Kuroo grumbled noisily, still sour. 

Oikawa walked up to them. "Hello, _Koutarou._ "

"Hiya." 

Kuroo then looked at Akaashi, who's eyes were wider than normal, flickering between him and Kenma. 

"Woah, Akaashi when did you and Bokuto get on a first name basis?" 

"Since we started dating!" Bokuto helpfully added. 

Kenma choked on his spit, Kuroo was gaping, and Oikawa let out an 'Ha! Iwa-chan! I was right!" 

Kuroo sputtered. "You _what?_ When did this happen?" 

"Last night!" 

Akaashi, at this point was hiding behind Bokuto, peeking over his shoulders. 

He didn't really mind that Bokuto told them, he was just embarrassed. 

"Save the teasing for later, Kuro." Kenma warned. 

Akaashi gave him a grateful look, and Kenma shrugged- mouthing a "later," at him, which made the raven flinch, causing Kenma to smirk. 

"So like, that's really what Akaashi does for you?" Kuroo inquired. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Dude I've never seen you so focused like that. Sometimes, maybe. And today was just a practice match! What if it were the real thing?"

"It kinda reminded me of Tooru. You know- he had the same bone-chilling look on his face." Kenma shivered. 

"I don't deserve this." Bokuto whined. 

"Isn't it flattering to be compared to me, Kou-chan? I know I'm great and all-" Oikawa was cut off.

"No, It's insulting." Bokuto said. 

Oikawa was scandalized, gasping when Iwaizumi let out a cackle. 

-

After their last round of suicides, Akaashi's legs were threatening to give out. 

"Jog first, die later." Bokuto reminded. 

After they jogged, Akaashi collapsed on the floor, his breathing labored. 

"Pair up for stretches!" 

Daichi loudly announced, before going off with Suga. 

Bokuto looked over to see Kuroo smirking, an amused Kenma beside him. 

Stupid Kuroo. 

"'Kaashi are you okay?" Bokut crouched down, watching as Akaashi still struggled to make his breathing normal.

"'M Fine, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto stood up again, holding out his hand, which Akaashi grasped thankfully. 

Bokuto pulled him out without much effort, and Akaashi was once again reminded of how strong Bokuto actually was. 

"Oh yeah, dude that reminds me, how did you guys get here so fast this morning?" 

"My motorcycle?" 

Bokuto gestured for Akaashi to turn around, and looping their arms together, he began to bend down. 

"But you never let anyone ride that thing!" 

"I don't let you ride it because the last time you did you rammed it into a tree and were thrown off!" 

Akaashi let out a snort at that. 

They both sit down, reaching over the middle, and they began to pull. 

"It was an accident!" 

"Still! The last thing I want is to you to get hurt. Kenma would kick my ass." 

"So Keiji, you trust Koutarou?" Kenma cut in with his voice as flat as ever. 

"Why shouldn't I?"

"So like, you guys are dating now?" Kuroo asked. 

"Are you stupid?" 

"How come you don't call Akaashi by his first name?" 

"I do!" 

"Yeah! Right, Keiji?" Bokuto looked into Akaashi's eyes, his gold ones shining brilliantly. 

"Right." 

"Holy shit, dude- he's turning red!" 

"It's cute right?"

"Remember when you used to get all flustered like that, Tetsurou?" Kenma quipped. 

"Stop." 

Kenma snickered. 

\- 

Once they got home, Akaashi immediately crawled into Bokuto's bed, sighing. 

Bokuto watched, entranced by Akaashi's calm expression. 

"I can feel you staring, Bokuto-san." 

"Sorry, you're just really _really_ pretty." 

Akaashi's lips twitched up in a smile, the apples of his cheeks dusting a rose color.

"Will I ever get used to that?"

"I hope not, It's a blessing to see you blush." 

Bokuto laid down next to Akaashi, his arms immediately circling the raven's slim waist. 

Akaashi still had his eyes closed, and carefully, Bokuto reached for his phone- opened the camera app- and just as he snapped the picture, Akaashi's green eyes fluttered open. 

_"Damn it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THANK YOU FOR READING! I might just re-write this chapter if i can find a better ending. 
> 
> I'm going to be starting another story soon and hopefully its better than this piece of shit. Also- I have another thing I wrote a while back, check it out if you'd like! (IT'S KUROKEN U BETTER) Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7684726
> 
> Please continue to look forward to my work! Until next time!
> 
> -Basil


	6. shameless self-promo

hi um, if you read this and liked it, please check out my other story, which will be linked [ here. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8866612/chapters/20327254) It's so much better and actually has more substance to the story rather than this rubbish, so please take the time to check it out! 

-Basil


End file.
